


knight gets his bumcheeks burnt asmr

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fireknight, Gay Sex, I cannot Think, M/M, Maaaan, Very gay sex, all u need to know is that it’s sexy, ish, its 4 am, overly gay sex, what do I even PUT as the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: gorilla grip bussythis was supposed to be a joke between my friends but then it turned into an entire fanfiction. that was put together very quickly.enjoy
Relationships: FireKnight - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	knight gets his bumcheeks burnt asmr

**Author's Note:**

> i regret writing this because I think it’s one of my worst works but like Here You Go

The door slammed behind the couple, their lips pressed together tightly, desperate to taste.

It’s just the two of them now, for the rest of the night and always. God, they’ve been making eyes at eachother the whole day.

The sound of a sword falling onto the floor abruptly came, but did not stop the two from going all out tonight. Not even turning their heads, Their tension had been held in for far too long. Even if his tongue and kiss scorched Knights mouth, he couldn’t really care for anything at the moment.

Messily working to take each-others clothes and armor off as they fumbled into bed, Fire Spirit lay pressed on-top of Knight, hastily removing his own top and throwing it to the side without a second thought. Again, he dipped his head to give Knight another deep kiss, positioning a hand on his thigh, another cusping his face with care. He loved him- he loved him so much, In that moment, Fire Spirit became overheated and flushed, his flames slightly flickering a blue.

Blue.

Oh, those blue eyes. How he loved staring right back into them- shining like sapphire. My darling, my love, He could call him so many names- but not one does put into words the amount of joy and love Fire Spirit felt for his buttercup.

Holding his hand, kissing him good morning and night, each day, Life was like a dream.

It was about to get even better of a dream, now.

Melting onto each other passionately, they tossed around for a good comfortable position on the bed. It seemed vanilla, but at this point, they just wanted to go at it, shut the world out and go completely crazy.

The sheets rustled as the lovebirds moved, finally finding themselves in a suitable spot.

For awhile, they only kissed their own bodies, loving everything from pointed ears to scars from battles long ago, laying love bites and hot scorch marks on one another, truly indulging in whatever flaws they see as perfect. Knight lay on Fire Spirits lap comfortably, watching themselves through a mirror placed not too far from the bed.

The legendary leaned over onto Knights neck to plant a mark, a sign of territory.

His fangs were sharp enough to leave a hickey, but soft enough for it to feel like a pinch.

“.. not too rough, now.” Knight spoke, his voice quiet and gentle, however still holding the same authoritative tone. The sheets rustled as Fire worked down his lovers body, kissing and praising all of his marks and scars. He let the spirit work his way down, slinging a hand over Knights body and caressing him with all of his love and adoration.

Laying back against the pillows, Fire undid the neat blue ribbon tying Knights hair into a ponytail, placing the tie on the nightstand. Golden hair fell from the ribbon like silk, as he ran his fingers through it, beginning to whisper into his ear.

“.. I love you, more than I’ll ever love anything else in this world.” They were so untense, Knight could practically fall asleep in his warm embrace, leaning his head back as Fire Spirit kissed him once again, on the cheek.

“i love you too.”

Wrapped in blankets, a dizzying aura of calm overtook them, as Fire hummed a tune while they rest in pure bliss, just them, together. Knights heart fluttered with joy, looking back at the mirror to see him and his dearest, made him feel safe at home. No more fighting for the week, no training, A week alone in bed.

“i wish we could stay like this forever,” He closed his eyes and savored this moment, as if it was a cherished memory he could replay in his mind over and over again.

“Don’t think about the future, just stay right here with me.” Fire Spirit hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Knights hair, he wondered how he always got it to look so perfectly done, even in scenarios like this.

Sooner or later, they flipped onto their sides, Fire cuddling Knight as their bodies intertwined sweetly, it seemed like heaven on earth to the two, but tonight had something special in mind.

“.. Are you ready?”

Knight woke himself up from a romantic daze, answering with an “mhm” as Fire turned themselves over to get into the right position. He was too tired and in-the-mood to answer properly, anyway.

There he was, his lover laying beneath him, He’s been waiting for this moment for so long. They did not stop to talk, cutting straight to the case as Fire Spirit lifted up Knights thighs, a hot touch suddenly igniting his senses. It always left him shocked for a minute, feeling the surge of fire.

He got used to it, though.

The legendary quickly positioned Knights legs to wrap around him in a sorts- lifted up by his own shoulders. Getting nice and comfortable.. And making sure Knight was as well.

As Fire Spirit began to reveal his member, Knight snapped into his senses, putting an arm on Fire Spirit to stop him.

“wait, grab the,”

Fire Spirit had no idea what he was talking about until it became obvious.

“Oh, right. just a second-“

He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and flicking it open with a thumb. They’d bought a banana flavored one, just to make things a bit more exciting. Last time they went without any sort of lube, Knight.. was confined to the bed, let’s just say that.

Fire Spirit leaned over Knight, rubbing two wet fingers right at his entrance teasingly, as the cold sting of arousal went through his body like an arrow. Already, the valiant warrior had grown weak from his touch, biting his lip and holding back the urge to moan in a state of flush. He couldn’t risk getting caught.

His warm touch slid into him, slowly and achingly toying with his walls as a call for more and more of a reaction, But this was just the beginning. Being this hot was just the tip of the iceberg with Fires advantages in bed, knowing Knight like the back of his own hand. He knew every spot to press on, everything that makes him sing.

As he fingered down Knight to reap the smallest sounds of pleasure from him, Fire pulled out, finally sliding his boxers down and revealing-

You know, I think Knight was a little intimidated too. His eyes widened, and the fact that he just turned into a tomato at that moment made it worse. He put his head back down on the pillow, taking a deep breath.

“Not ready?”

“no, it’s not that.”

He thought for a second.

I mean, having sex with a legendary was kind of a big thing (literally, fire spirit is 4 inches taller than him because. dragon.), but if this man couldn’t pull out, he would most definitely get cooked from the inside. His sharp tongue and saliva were already burning hot to begin with. But he supposed it would be fine if he could trust him,

“.. are you.. completely sure I won’t get burnt?”

Yes, Knight loved him. Yes, he wanted to do this, but oh man.

“..I’m 50% sure.” The fiery bastard smiled reassuringly, making Knight feel a little safer now.

“can you atleast go.. a little slow this time?”

“Of course.”

Fire Spirit held onto Knights sides lovingly, pressing the head of his length on his entrance, then making his way inside. As he did, Knight yelped, grasping the bedsheets and blankets tightly. The heat only intensified- at this point, Fire Spirit might burn up from it.

He was all the way inside,moving a single hand up near Knights knee, taking immense satisfaction in his lovers reactions- every twitchand groan.

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?”

Knight was already deeply lost in pleasure, that his words came out as a mumble to him.

“what?- OH!”

Abruptly thrusting in and out inside of him, Knight couldn’t hold it in anymore, moaning and gasping, looking right back into Fires sharp gaze all the while. A bit of drool leaked down his mouth, too.

So much for ‘slow’.

Oh my god, he was hitting all the right spots, Each push feeling twice as good as the last. How was he so fucking good at this?- He loved him so much. His thoughts were only filled with lust, Nothing else.

Fire was hot-pressed against Knights walls, putting him on cloud nine. Already sopping wet, the sound of squelches and slaps dominated the bedroom.

“oh fuu-uck..”

A deep snicker came from the fired-up legendary, as he began to lick and bite at Knights leg perched on his shoulder, fangs biting into him as if he was a vampire. At the same time, Fire kept leaving Knight a mess, seeing what makes him tick down there.

“Oh, you love that, don’t you?~” He growled.

Sucking and biting at him, Knight could only choke out another “ahmnnh,..” in response.

“Let’s see just how long you can last tonight.”

With those words, He pulled Knight closer to his waist, a bit of pre-cum scorching his insides. He’s just aching and ready to burst, Fire can’t help it. As he moved, his length drives deeper inside of him from his position, Knight now leaning on his side, hanging onto a pillow while Fire Spirit dropped one of his legs, lifting him up with one.

‘Fuck me sideways’ taken literally.

The blonde breathed heavily as it went on, unable to keep their head straight. His entirebody spasmed with pleasure as he reached the point of screaming out his husbands name.

As the pace increased, The beds headboard hit the back wall, making the loudest thumping sound known to man. You can’t blame them, though. They’ve been waiting for the chance to be alone like this for months.

“ah.. ah- c..cumMING-ing,” Knight cried, tearing up a bit getting high from his climax. White fondant spilled all over the bed as Fire Spirit picked up speed, soon reaching his own climax as well.

Knight scrambled to squeeze his pillow, as Fire hoisted him up with one last ounce of strength, and stuffed him like a cream puff, A cream puff filled with boiling hot cum, to be exact.

He pulled out, letting go of Knights leg and soon falling back in exhaustion. His bussy ached and burned as he dropped to the bed and twitched in shock, burying his head into the scrunched up pillow.

His breath was unsteady, legs unable to move.

Holy FUCK.

Magma dripped from his wet hole, coming out in sudden spurts. He winced in pain, biting the pillow he held onto with tense arms.

Fire sat up, seeing Knight on the side. He took one of the blankets, covering him up, and collapsing right alongside the blanket bump.

“oh- my GOD- your coCK-“ Knights grasp tightened as more came gushing out with a squelch, staining the sheets.

As his movements became heaved and shaky, Fire Spirit crawled over to act as a comfort while wrapped in a blanket of his own, laying to the side of him. However, he was met with a shove, as Knight curled up like a ball in agony,

Sobbing into the blankets.

Oh boy.

-

Medical supplies rolled around the halls as the late bustle and hustle of the hospital sounded around Fire. Checking his phone groggily, the time shined 2:34 AM .

“God.”

Groaning, he leaned back onto the leather seat.

He’s been here for an hour already because of that little scene they did in the bedroom, Not even able to sleep with all this-

“Fire Spirit, is it?” A nurse came up next to him, holding a clipboard.

He sat up. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“The room is ready for visitors now.. Only family. 234, A wing.”

“Got it.”

Finally, he could float.

Gliding out of his chair and down the A wing until he approached the open door, catching a glimpse of Knight. Before he even stepped in, he took a deep breath, and prepared for the amount of fury kept in store for him.

Passing another bed, he finally pushed the curtain past him, peering into a bleak room, the only sound being the monitor showing his pulse, connected to a finger.

Magic icepacks were placed around his shoulders, as Knight sat completely peeved, staring off into the void.

That is, until Fire came in.

His voice was raspy, somehow he still managed to yell.

“and just WHAT were you THINKING?”

The urge to laugh was incredibly difficult to suppress. This man could fight a dragon, but couldn’t even stand his own dick-

“C-calm down, you’re gonna wake the entire-“

“CALM DOWN?? I CANT WALK! I HAD TO BE PUSHED HERE. ON A WHEELCHAIR! BECAUSE YOU-“

“Think about what you’re about to say. Just- just think about it for a second.”

Knight raised his finger to say something.. and then instantly shut his mouth.

“I hate you.” He crossed his arms.

“Love you too.”


End file.
